Another World
by smolderhalder
Summary: One minute, Phoenix is trying to fall asleep, and the next she's hurdling off of Wickery Bridge. She finds herself in the world of her favorite TV show, the Vampire Diaries. Read her tale of finding her purpose, making friends, and maybe even lovers? OC
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N: I haven't decided who her love interest is going to be. I don't want this to be a predetermined, I am going to have a character of my own and set her loose in this world. I have no idea if it will stay completely in line with the show, but I believe it will for the most part. If she ends up with an original, it will not be until they make their appearance in the story line, seeing this starts actually before the Pilot. I don't want this fanfiction to simply be another love story, I want my character to have some meaning in this supernatural world. That being said, the Originals spin-off insinuates that the originals will be residing in New Orleans, away from Mystic Falls. I will cross that bridge when I get there, but I am anticipating this to be a long story, possibly even a series, so don't expect to be short in any means. Anyways, I am going to stop my babbling and get on with the story. Enjoy!)**

**Prologue **

_Ugh, Elena without her humanity is such a bitch. And Bonnie needs to calm the fuck down. And Damon and Stefan need to stop trying so hard to fix something that only is prolonging it? As long as they pester Elena to turn her humanity on, the longer she will keep it off. They are all SO stupid. Ugh._

Phoenix Murano rolled her eyes and pressed the power button on her television. She was so frustrated with the events going on in _The Vampire Diaries _that she had watched it four times, hoping to make sense of it, but unfortunately, each time the result was the same.

She walked into the bathroom and sighed at her reflection. All of her friends told her she was beautiful, but she never saw it. She always noticed her flaws, a pimple there, redness here, dark circles, you name it, she would notice it. She always thought she looked too young, well she was only 14, but she had an old soul, and didn't appreciate such a childish appearance. That being said, she hated the girls who caked on makeup, making them look like orange raccoons, she would rather wear minimal face makeup and mascara, accentuating her features, looking like she was a natural beauty.

Still irritated, she blindly reached over to her lamp and turned out the lights and crawled into bed. Just as she was being to fall asleep, she gasped at sat up abruptly, only then noticing she was no longer in her bed, she was strapped in to a car that just so happened to be flying off of a bridge.

**(A/N: AHHHH! I am assuming you all know what the end is referring to, when Elena and her parents swerved off of Wickery Bridge, and well you know what happens. But yeah, I know this is short but it is only a taste(; Well PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, follow, and favroite. Thanks, and I will posting the next chapter tonight also. Yayyy)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"What the hell is going on?!" Phoenix gasped as she felt the water pool around her ankles.

"It's okay honey," the strange man in the front seat comforted her, "you are going to be okay." Who the hell was this guy?! Adrenaline pumping through her veins, she thought back to what she was taught to do in this situation. First: stay calm. Phoenix stopped herself, breathing slowly until her pulse had slowed a bit, and she wasn't hyperventilating. Second: break the fuck out. The door is a lost cause, it's not humanly possible to open it. The window is the only option. She fumbled for the button, and it wasn't opening. Oh well, it was worth a shot. She scanned the car for something that was sharp or heavy. Unfortunately, nothing was of use. She leaned back to face the window and rest her weight on her hands and she lifted her foot and struck the window, unfortunately there was nothing she could do; it was not going to break. Third: if the window won't budge, the door might be an option once the car is completely submerged and the pressure is equal. Focus on easy breathing so you don't go unconscious or die before that happens.

"I don't want to die," I whimpered, "how the fuck did I even get in here?"

"I love you honey," the woman yelled. The man joined in after a second, "I'm so sorry, I love you Phoenix."

Was this the end? Once I had stopped panicking and accepted my fate I noticed the odd familiarity of this situation but did not question it; my mind must stay alert until I have my last chance to live, although based on the fact that my head was now completely underwater and I could feel myself losing my grip on reality, I didn't really think my odds were all too great.

All of a sudden, I heard a bang from outside the car, causing my eyes to shoot open and another wave of adrenaline to pulse through me. It was a man, a boy. I could barely make out the figure, but I saw the man in the front point at me and in hardly an instant, the door next to me was ripped off the hinges and I was yanked out of the car. A few disorienting seconds later, I was sitting on the bridge, coughing my lungs out and I saw the guy jump back off the bridge to go back for the other people in the car.

It all started rushing back at me at super speed: the new episode of the Vampire Diaries, laying down, all of a sudden in either a very real dream or a car. _When did this happen before? Why do I remember?_ Realization dawned on me: _Oh my god_. The all too familiar guy came back up, looking sorrowful.

"Hey!" I called out, "who are -" he turned around and I gasped, "Stefan?" He tilted his head just the slightest before dashing over to me, biting his wrist and shoving it into my mouth. I knew what was happening so I grabbed it and gulped the disgusting liquid until I felt my injuries begin to heal.

"Holy shit. Stefan?" Oh my god. This is real.

"How do you know my name? Who the hell are you?" I could tell Stefan's questions came out harsher than intended because his eyes looked soft, but confused.

"Stefan Salvatore," I breathed, "this is trippy." Am I on crack? Why does this feel so real? I glanced up, off into the woods across the bridge, and I saw another very familiar face.

I gasped very dramatically, "Damon?!" By the time Stefan looked over, he was gone.

"You will not tell anyone about seeing me," Stefan's pupils dilated, and I felt like I could still tell whoever the hell I wanted to. Does compulsion work on me? I am definitely not on vervain, if that's even a real plant.

"I will not tell anyone about seeing you," I answered robotically, but not unwillingly. I didn't want anyone to know that I couldn't be compelled. A moment later, the only remnant of Stefan ever being here was a small stain of blood at the corner of my mouth.

TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD

_I sat up and looked around, and I looked as if I was in a forest, one that went on for miles and miles. I stood up and slowly spun in a circle. All of a sudden, my head felt like it was simultaneously exploded and being chopped off while being lit on fire. I clutched my head and fell to my knees, an involuntary cry escaping my lips. But, just like that, it was gone as soon as it had begun. I stood back up and looked in front of me, this time I saw a woman, facing away from me so that I could not tell her identity. She was wearing tattered clothing that appeared to have been worn a long time ago._

_"Hello, Phoenix," the woman began, "you have a chance to change things. Don't mess up." I listened to her voice with an aching familiarity, and an irritating inability to place her voice. All I knew was that I had heard it before._

_"Good luck," was the last thing I heard before I dropped. I screamed at the top of my lungs as I plunged into the dark abyss underneath me._

_"Wake up! Phoenix, wake up! _WAKE UP!" I woke up with a gasp.

"Where am I?" I frantically looked around, unable to identify what room I was in or who I was talking to. "Who are you?"

"It's Elena, Phoenix. Elena," she tried to comfort me.

"This isn't real! What the hell! Oh my god, I drowned! I died! Wait, no. Stefan! Damon! What the hell? Where am I?" I was having an outburst. I would probably have laughed at myself if I knew what was even going on.

TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD~TVD

From outside the window, Stefan frowned. She did this every morning, had an outburst and then acted distant for the rest of the day, never leaving the house. He wasn't invited in, and she never left, so he never has had the chance to talk to her about how she recognized him. Most days, she shouted about how she didn't know where she was, or who "Elena" was, who was from the looks of it, her (fraternal) twin sister. But today, she said his name, and Damon's. He hoped she would be going to school and he could ask her about it. Someone sounded as if they were about to open the curtains, so he dashed away, unnoticed.

"Elena?" I whispered, deciding to play along.

"Yeah, Phoenix," she hugged me, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "it's me."

"I'm so crazy," I nearly burst out laughing, "I feel bad, you have to put up with me." She looked a little confused, like she didn't know if she was imagining it. "School's today right? Oh my god I need to get ready!" I jumped up and went to the bathroom that was connected to my bedroom. "Where on earth is the curler?"

Elena snapped out of her initial shock, and jumped up after me, "isn't it under the sink?" I opened the door, and sure enough, it was there.

"Thanks, 'Lena," I gave her a small smile before closing the door. I looked in the mirror and got a good luck at myself. Wow. I was a few years older, I'm assuming Elena's age, taller, curvier, a lot prettier. After that, it kinda sunk in: I was in the "Vampire Diaries", my favorite TV show. TV SHOW, NOT REAL. I wouldn't have believed it myself if I hadn't very clearly felt water fill up my lungs. If my memory is correct, the accident was four months ago, I guess I skipped time, if that's possible. Then again, none of this is possible either so I quickly curled my hair loosely, and put on a light pink skirt and a plain white tee shirt, fastening a bow in her hair, and some pink flats.

I raced downstairs, "I am hungry!" I spoke loudly, interrupting a hushed conversation between Elena and Jenna, that was most likely about me.

"Morning Jenna," at that moment, Jeremy walked down the stairs, "morning, Jer." I gave him a small smile as I messily fixed some cereal and he looked like he just saw a puppy do a backflip. I chuckled quietly at the fact that he hadn't moved yet, and I waved my hand in front of his eyes. "Anybody there?" I dropped my now empty bowl of cereal in the sink when I heard a honk from outside the door. I grabbed my backpack and was about to walk out the door when I noticed that they still weren't moving.

"Guys!" I raised my voice a little more, and they all started to move, and smile like something they wanted to happen for so long, happened, and I guess it did. Elena and Jeremy started to walk towards the door while Jenna pulled out her bun and let her hair bounce around her shoulders.

"Have a great day," Jenna started, "are you forgetting anything?" A chorus of "no"'s were heard from us as we walked out the door.

After a short car ride, we exited the car and stared up at none other than Mystic Falls High School.


End file.
